Les chroniques ridicules de la Nébuleuse Noire
by katatsu-chan
Summary: Suivez Tsubasa dans son infiltration dans la Nébuleuse Noire ! Trahison, mensonge, meurtes... Que cache cette sombre organisation maléfique et quels sont ses plans ? Quels lourds secrets cache l'homme qui en est à la tête ? Pour le découvrir, accompagnez Tsubasa dans ce repaire de fous aux milles dangers !
1. 1 : le début des emmerdes

**Ryuga : Yes ! UN OS où y'a pas de lemon !**

**Gingka: Y'a pas de lemon, mais j'y suis pas ! **

**Katatsu-chan : Quoi, t'es jaloux que je lui porte plus d'attention !?**

**Ryuga : Tu connais pas ta chance ! Toutes les merdes qu'elle me fait subir putain !**

**Gingka : Ouais t'as raison, j'vais pas m'en faire, je vais plutôt prier pour ton salut…**

**Katatsu- chan : T'inquiètes Gingka, tu vas pas disparaître longtemps, je vais revenir avec un nouveau lemon !**

**Ryuga :*sueurs froides* J'vais prier avec toi Hagane tu veux….**

Parmi les couloirs oppressants de la Nébuleuse Noire, une ombre furtive se faufilait. Sa longue chevelure argentée balayait ses épaules, tandis qu'il courait, comptant sur les angles morts des caméras pour couvrir sa fuite. Car s'il était découvert qu'il était un agent infiltré, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. D'autant plus qu'il était quasi persuadé que Doji séquestrait des enfants dans sa cave et que Ryuga planquait des cadavres touts chauds dans son placard. Il en était persuadé même. 

Rien que de penser à ça, il eu des sueurs froides. IL s'arrêta de courrir, il était arrivé dans l'un des couloirs principaux, où personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir, puisqu'il était après tout membre de la Nébuleuse.

-Oh ba salut Tsubasa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Tsubasa sursauta. Oh bordel ce sale gosse blond lui avait fait peur ! Il avait bien cru être repéré. L'argenté se tourna vers le fameux gamin blond, qui était en train de manger une glace (sûrement la 20ème de la journée). Tsubasa aurait presque pitié pour les dents du petit, il avait presque envie de l'emmener chez le dentiste ! D'ailleurs, Doji les recrutait au berceau ou quoi ! Il le savait, ce connard n'était qu'un pédophile !

-Allez viens ! Fit Yu en tirant le poignet de Tsubasa. C'est l'heure de la réunion !

Ah oui c'est vrai… la réunion...

L'emploi du temps des membres de l'organisation était très simple : le matin entraînement, puis en début d'après midi, le meeting journalier. Le reste de la journée, c'était quartier libre. Étonnant de la part d'une organisation maléfique songea Tsubasa. Ce repaire de bladeurs aux sombres intentions agissait en toute somme comme des individus normaux.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que Ryuga faisait de ses après midi, mais l'argenté comptait bien le découvrir très rapidement ! Le blanc participait rarement aux meetings. Tsubasa avait essayé de déterminer la fréquence à laquelle il venait, mais ses investigations n'avait pas menées a grand chose d'intéressant : Ryuga venait de manière aléatoire, quand l'envie lui prenait.

Pour le fameux meeting, les bladeurs les plus importants de l'organisation se réunissaient dans le bureau de Doji, tandis que les sous-fifres recevaient leurs instructions de la part de Mercy. S'ils n'avaient pas étés assignés à une mission, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur le bureau de Doji. Tsubasa entra dans la pièce et la balaya du regard. Yu était présent, comme toujours, en train d'avaler une glace, comme toujours. Il y avait aussi Ryutaro, qui nettoyait sa toupie, Tobio, watarigani, et chose rare : Ryuga était présent lui aussi.

Ce dernier avait quitté sa veste ; ou sa cape on sait pas trop ; et était affalé sur un des divans, une tasse fumante à la main, et de par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, c'était probablement du chocolat chaud.

Tsubasa rigola intérieurement ; le blanc avait des goûts très enfantins finalement. L'argenté préférait largement un bon thé à la menthe… mais bon, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Les autres bladeurs présents dans la pièce, mis à part Yu, se tenaient tous à distance de Ryuga. Il y avait un périmètre à respecter pour survivre. Par pure provocation, l'argenté s'installa sur le divan en face du blanc… Et c'était raté comme tentative, ce dernier semblait se ficher éperdument de lui !

C'est à ce moment que Doji pénétra dans son bureau. Le leader de la nébuleuse noire rajusta ses lunettes, puis alla s'installer derrière son pupitre. Il avisa les bladeurs présents, constata avec plaisir la présence de l'empereur dragon, et prit la parole :

-Mes très chers bladeurs, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'ultime bataille se déroulera dans très peu de temps. Vous avez tous réussi à récupérer le nombre de points nécessaire à votre participation. Félicitations !

Les bladeurs hochèrent la tête, complètement blasés. Plusieurs levèrent les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : "pfff, c'était du gâteau !" L'homme en costume violet poursuivit donc :

-Et par conséquent, en dehors de l'entraînement matinal, vous passez tous autant que vous êtes votre temps à glander toute l'après midi !

Okay reproche. Les bladeurs eurent une moue coupable. Tsubasa lui, passait son temps à récolter toute information importante. Il jeta un regard vers Ryuga, qui avait froncé les sourcils, regardait désormais le fond de sa tasse et dont le regard semblait dire : je me bats totalement les couilles de ce que tu racontes !

Ha okay, Ryuga aussi était visé par Doji. Lui aussi glandait l'après-midi. Finalement, ça le rendait presque… Normal.

-Aussi, j'ai remarqué que vous vous détestiez tous à un degré assez élevé…

Cette fois, ce fut des regards noirs qui fusèrent de toute parts. Doji se leva alors, et déclara avec un grand sourire en écartant les bras théâtralement :

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'organiser un séminaire pour la Nébuleuse noire ! D'autres bladeurs vous accompagneront, ça sera pour vous l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître !

-QUOIIIIIII !?

Ha, parfait. Ryuga venait d'exprimer l'avis général, en recrachant sa tasse de chocolat, ça éviterait à Tsubasa de s'abîmer les cordes vocales ! Hors de question que l'argenté aille à un séminaire avec ces malades de la Nébuleuse Noire ! Il était peut-être infiltré mais ça n'allait pas plus loin nan mais ho !

Doji n'écouta pas plus les différentes protestations qui commençaient à s'élever dans la salle :

-Ce séjour se déroulera toute la semaine prochaine. Vous recevrez par mail une liste de toutes les fournitures nécessaires à emmener. Le règlement de ce séminaire vous sera fourni là-bas. Et je crois que j'ai omis de préciser ce petit détail : ce séjour est obligatoire pour chacun d'entre vous !

Le leader de l'organisation balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard. Cette fois, ce fut des regards noirs qu'il reçu. L'homme sourit, fier de son petit effet.

"_Parce qu'il est content de lui en plus !"_ Râla intérieurement Tsubasa. Une chose était sûre, il allait tout faire pour échapper à ce maudit séminaire !

Doji congédia ensuite les bladeurs, qui sortirent en traînant les pieds. Seul Yu était enthousiaste :

-Allez les gars, ça va être marrant ! J'espère qu'il y aura des glaces !

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel ; ce gosse ne pensait décidément qu'aux sucreries ! Chacun retourna ensuite vaquer à ses occupations, tandis que Tsubasa sortait discrètement du bâtiment pour contacter ses supérieurs à l'AMBB.

**XxXxXxX**

-Mais je ne peux pas y aller !

-Tu ne PEUX pas où tu ne VEUX pas Tsubasa ? Rétorqua son supérieur dans le combiné.

Le jeune homme grimaça : bien sûr que non il n'avait pas envie d'y aller !

-Mais ce sont des ennemis ! Je vais pas aller faire de soirées pyjama avec eux quand même !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une soirée pyjama mais d'un simple séminaire. Et c'est soit ça, soit faire sauter ta couverture !

Aïe, vu sous cet angle…

L'argenté raccrocha donc son téléphone, non sans pousser un très long soupir de résignation. Très bien, il allait y aller, il en profiterait pour collecter des informations.

**XxXxXxX**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'argenté reçu un mail ; la liste de choses à emmener. Il fut presque soulagé de constater que Doji ne demandait pas de truc bizarres… Tout était bizarrement normal pour une organisation censée être maléfique.

**XxXxXxX**

La semaine suivante, Tsubasa fut réveillé par Mercy, qui, par le biais des microphones installés un peu partout dans l'immeuble, demandait aux bladeurs sélectionnés pour le séminaire de se préparer rapidement et d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Le départ avait lieu peu après.

Neuf heures tapantes, tout le monde était réuni au bas de l'immeuble, dans le hall de réception. Un bus les attendait dehors, mais pour le moment, Mercy faisait l'appel. Mais bordel ils n'étaient plus en maternelle sérieux ! Et puis de toute façon, personne n'était assez bête (ou suicidaire) pour désobéir à Doji.

"_Pas même Ryuga apparemment"_ remarqua l'argenté. L'empereur dragon était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête ; un pantalon coupe droite et des converses, le tout complété par une chemise aux manches retroussés. Il avait aussi abandonné son éternelle couronne. Il portait un sac à dos rouge vif orné de flammes pour transporter ses affaires pour la semaine. Sans oublier sa ceinture de bladeur, à laquelle il avait rajouté un boîtier pour y mettre son L-Drago, en remplacement de sa manchette. L'ennui, la blasitude, et les envies de meurtres se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Et oui ça fait beaucoup à la fois.

Beaucoup d'autres bladeurs étaient présents, à commencer par Yu, qui se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. Ce dernier avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour un simple T-shirt blanc et un short en jean.

Il y avait aussi les jumeaux Dan et Reiki, encore en train de se disputer "_ça ne change pas de d'habitude ça". _

Tetsuya Watarigani essayait de transmettre sa passion du crabe au captain Capri, qui faisait semblant de l'écouter, mais dans son regard on pouvait clairement lire : "mais ferme ta gueule bordel !"

Ryutaro était accroupi dans un coin, et faisait des prédictions à l'aide de cartes de tarots à des bladeurs de la nébuleuse que Tsubasa ne connaissait pas.

Les frères Kumade étaient aussi présents, et un autre bladeur à l'allure assez malsaine de tenait à l'écart

Ils y avait également d'autres bladeurs de l'organisation que Tsubasa n'avait jamais vu. Mais bon, ceux-là, on s'en fout complet, vu que les auteurs de fanfictions préfèrent bizuter les personnages principaux, parce que c'est bien plus drôle on va pas se mentir.

Doji apparut bientôt dans le hall, et réussit à rassembler les badeurs :

-BON ! Les enfants, je vous informe donc que le bus est prêt à partir…

"_Les enfants !" _S'offusqua Tsubasa; Non mais pour qui il se prenait le Doji ? Pour un animateur de colonies de vacances ? Surtout que l'argenté était quasi sûr que l'homme en costard n'avait pas son BAFA ! Tsubasa chassa de son esprit l'image de Dji en puériculteur, se reconcentrant sur le discours du Leader de la Nébuleuse Noire :

-...Vous aurez un programme d'entraînement en groupe tous les matins, puis des activités culturelles ou sportives l'après-midi…

OKay... ça avait légèrement l'air d'une colonie de vacances… Étonnant pour une organisation maléfique.

-...Oh ! Et ai-je oublié de vous prévenir que toutes les tâches ménagères seront de votre ressort ! Ajouta Doji avec un sourire "bienveillant", qui fit froid dans le dos aux bladeurs.

Parce qu'en plus ils allaient devoir se taper des corvées de ménage ? Super. Tout le groupe avait actuellement des envies de meurtres envers Doji, mais personne n'osait rien dire, le patron les regardait toujours avec ce même sourire flippant….

Patron qui se prit d'ailleurs une botte en pleine face. La chaussure rebondit sur son crâne, puis tomba à ses pieds. Les bladeur s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant qui avait osé faire ça. Le coupable, qui n'était autre que Ryuga, s'approcha, alla chercher sa chaussure, la remit à son pieds, puis se dirigea vers la sorties, les mains dans les poches, sans se départir de son air blasé.

-Pardon mais ça me démangeait depuis un moment ! S'exclama-t-il en franchissant les portes coulissantes, sous les yeux du groupe de bladeurs sacrément étonnés et satisfaits que quelqu'un ait osé faire part du mécontentement général, même si ce quelqu'un ne se trouvait autre que Ryuga. Les bladeurs se retournèrent vers Doji, dont le sourire flippant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme s'il ne s'était jamais prit de godasse dans la gueule. Okay flippant...

Et sur ce, personne n'avait envie de rester sur place, pas même Tsubasa, qui était persuadé que l'homme allait finir par péter un cable, et ils se dirigèrent tous comme un seul homme à la suite du possesseur de L-Drago.

**Bon, je préfère prévenir, cette fic contiendra que du bullshit, mais c'est censé être drôle, alors j'espère que ca vous plaira. Ca sera un petit recueil d'histoires suivant Tsubasa dans son séminaire à la Nébuleuse Noire (je tiens à préciser que je vais le victimiser, parce que j'adore ça, et parce que j'aime pas franchement ce personnage non plus). Je sais que j'ai d'autre fics à finir, mais bon… Je fais ce que je veux MHWAHAHAHAHA ! Avec un magnifique image de ce connard de doji en couverture, parce que c'était drôle.**


	2. 2 : il n'aurait jamais dû venir

**Katatsu-chan :... **

**Gingka :*chuchote* Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? **

**Ryuga : *chuchote* J'en sais rien. Peut être une dépression. **

**Gingka : *chuchote toujours* Ba qu'est ce que t'attends, va lui remonter le moral ! **

**Ryuga : *chuchote* Pourquoi moi ?! **

**Gingka : *chuchote* Ba c'est toi le spécialiste de la dépression non ? **

**Katatsu-chan : Mon ordi est tombé en panne moins de deux mois après que je l'ai acheté bordel ! **

**Ryuga : Par pitié dis-moi qu'il y avait pas tes fanfics chelous dessus ! Je tiens à ma réputation ! **

**Katatsu-chan : Non, elles sont sauvegardées en ligne, pas dans mon ordi. **

**Gingka : Ta réputation est déjà détruite de toute manière. **

**Katatsu-chan : beyblade metal fight ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais la réputation de Ryuga, si. **

Tous les bladeurs présents dans le bus avaient actuellement des envies de suicide. Ou de meurtre, au choix. Tsubasa poussa un énième soupir, il aurait bien profité du trajet pour dormir mais CE CONNARD DE WATARIGANI NE VOULAIT PAS FERMER SA GUEULE. Hum, pardon, il avait peut-être pensé un peu fort.

Les passagers réagissaient tous différemment à la situation : Yu avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre, Ryutaro essayait la méditation pour garder son calme ; ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très efficace vu qu'il avait l'air énervé bien qu'il ai les yeux fermés. Les trois frères Kumade avaient commencé une partie de cartes avec les jumeaux, essayant d'ignorer le monologue de Tetsuya sur les crabes. Le plus à plaindre était Tobio alias captain Capri, vu que c'était à lui que le passionné des crabes déblatérait ses idioties. Ryuga avait opté pour la technique du casque sur les oreilles avec le volume à fond, mais vu la veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe, il devait quand même entendre l'autre idiot. Et le type aux allures chelous qui avait le visage caché derrière sa frange jouait avec un… Scalpel ? OKay, ça, c'était vraiment très flippant !

-Mais bordel tais-toi ! Finit par exploser Tobio, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, maintenant, l'autre abruti allait se taire… Ha mais en fait non :

-Mais captain, comment oses-tu manquer de respect à ces créatures majestueuses que sont les crabes !? Sacrilège ! Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie du fan club des crustacés !

-Mais je veux pas en faire partie de ton club bordel !

-Je te croyais mon ami… Ajouta Watarigani.

-Moi les crabes, j'les mange. Déclara Yu.

-PARDOOOOOON ?!

Et Tetsuya reparti dans son monologue en l'honneur des crabes, tout en ponctuant son discours de pleurs et de mouvements théâtraux.

Tsubasa n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait vendu son corps pour sortir de cet enfer ! Poussant un énième soupir, il se rencola dans son feauteuil, éspérant que le trajet ne durerait plus longtemps? D'autant plus que ce connard de Doji n'avait même pas jugé bon de les informer de leur destination !

Les cris fusaient dans le bus, essayant de faire taire le crabe. Ce dernier se prit une chaussure dans la figure, lancée par Ryutaro, qui avait finalement décidé d'abandonner la méditation pour une solution plus… Radicale ?

-20 balles que Ryuga pète un cable dans moins de deux minutes. Lança Reiki à son frère.

-Pari tenu. Répondit Dan en lui tapant dans la main.

Tsubasa passa la main sur son visage, cherchant une solution au problème actuel. Sinon il allait devenir fou. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit, à part celle d'attacher Watarigani à son siège avec un corde et de lui couvrir la bouche avec du gros scotch. Or, il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quelle journée de meeeerde…

Ryuga se leva soudainement de son siège. Une lueur d'espoir fou passa dans les yeux de tous, ils avaient peur que le blanc leur casse la gueule en général, mais actuellement, ils auraient offert leur âme au diable pour que le possesseur de L-Drago casse celle de Watarigani. Mais à leur grand étonnement, au lieu de se diriger vers le fond du bus ; vers Watarigani, le blanc se dirigea vers l'avant. Ils l'entendirent glisser quelques mots au chauffeur et le virent revenir avec un marqueur noir et une carte routière. Il déplia la carte, fit une croix avec le marqueur sur ce qui semblait être leur destination, replia la carte, alla chercher le fauteur de troubles à l'arrière, le prit par le col et le traîna sur le sol toute la longueur du bus.

Le blanc s'adressa une fois de plus au chauffeur, qui arrêta le bus et ouvrit la porte. Ryuga balança Watarigani sur le bord de la route, dans un buisson d'orties, lui lança la carte dans la figure et déclara d'un air méprisant :

-Fait le reste du trajet à pied, quoique je doute que tu sois assez intelligent pour te repérer sur une carte !

Dans un silence empreint de respect, Ryuga regagna sa place sous le regard des autres occupants du bus. Le blanc n'avait pas pété un cable et avait réussi à gérer la situation dans le plus grand des calmes, contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait cru.

Tsubasa devait bien reconnaître qu'il était plutôt reconnaissant, au moins Ryuga lui, il s'était débarrassé de Watarigani. Vous ne trouvez pas de solution au problème ? Débarrassez-vous du problème, ça marche aussi ! Et par contre, Doji n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prévenu autre que Ryuga de leur destination, c'était quoi ce favoritisme !?

Finalement l'argenté ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un sommeil réparateur pour sa santé mentale et ses oreilles…

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Youpiiiiiii on est arrivééééés ! S'écria Yu en sautant à pieds joint hors du bus.

Huuuuuurgh… Dès le réveil, aucune pitié pour les pauvres oreilles de Tsuasa bordel à cul ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il devrait bientôt songer à investir dans un appareil auditif, déjà que ses oreilles n'en pouvaient plus !

L'agent infiltré jeta un oeil autour de lui. Le bus les avaient déposé au pied d'un escalier en pierre, que l'on distinguait à peine sous la terre et les feuilles mortes. L'escalier était entouré d'une forêt dense. Ils semblaient être en haut d'une montagne, et la forêt et des falaises abruptes les entouraient.

Ryuga se dirigea instantanément vers l'escalier, son sac sur le dos et les mains dans les poches, l'air d'être parfaitement sûr de sa destination, contrairement aux autres bladeurs, qui ne savaient strictement pas où aller. C'est pourquoi ils suivirent tous le blanc comme un seul homme.

Mais ce qu'on ne leur avait pas dit, c'est que l'ascension de cet interminable escalier allait durer longtemps. Au bout d'une heure de grimpette, les frères Kumade, enfin surtout l'aîné hein, soufflait comme un boeuf, et ses deux frères n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Dan et Reiki avaient l'air de plutôt bien supporter, même s'ils commençaient à fatiguer eux aussi. Yu suivait bien, il avait l'air d'être encore frais, sûrement son énergie naturelle de gamin insupportable. Au moins il mettait son énergie dans autre chose que parler, il se taisait, et ça, les oreilles de Tsubasa lui en étaient reconnaissantes. Ryuga menait le groupe sans aucun effort, en même temps, vu comment il était goalé, ça n'étonnait pas grand monde. Ryutaro et Tobio suivaient, difficilement, mais ils suivaient. Le reste du groupe ; les bladeurs que l'argenté ne connaissait pas (appelons-les les figurants) étaient à une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière. Le bladeur bizarre était le plus à la traîne, il était une bonne centaine de mètres en dessous d'eux, et il tanguait dangereusement de droite à gauche. Et personne ne se décidait à l'aider un peu. Super la solidarité dans cette organisation maléfique !

Tsubasa songea à aller lui donner un coup de main, avant de se souvenir qu'il jouait avec des scalpels. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Tsubasa. Ouais ba en fait non, il allait se débrouiller tout seul hein !

Que des malades j'vous dit ! Et avec Ryuga en plus, il allait déguster bordel ! Et il allait devoir tenter de sauver sa peau pendant une semaine et s'il survivait à ce séminaire, il se paierait un RTT de deux mois, avec vacances aux Antilles comprises ! Quoique… Il n'avait été à Miami…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin face à leur destination. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient perdu la moitié du groupe entre-temps, puisque Ryuga n'avait absolument pas daigné les attendre, en tout bon enfoiré qu'il était. Mais c'est pas grave on l'aime comme ça.

Leur lieu de séjour, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était une grande bâtisse dans le plus pur style japonais, avec étages, perdue dans la forêt, et au bord d'une falaise en plus. Comme ça, pas besoin de faire trois kilomètres pour se suicider, vous aviez tout sur place ! Doji avait décidément tout prévu ! Quel génie.

Un drone vint à leur rencontre, la machine fit apparaître un écran, sur leqeul le visage souriant de Doji les accueillit :

-Bonjour les enfants ! J'espère que cette petite ascension n'a pas fait trop de morts ! Plaisanta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

"_Ha ha, la bonne blague" _Pensa Tsubasa. Inutile de vous préciser que c'était ironique. Mais cet enfoiré était fier de lui en plus ! Il avait décidément TOUT prévu. Et inutile de préciser aussi que la blague du leader de la Nébuleuse Noire venait de faire le plus gros bide du siècle.

Et qu'il les avait encore appelé "les enfants". Tsubasa avait presque envie de vomir.

-J'ai volontairement occulté la destination du voyage à chacun d'entre vous…

-Et pourquoi Ryuga était au courant alors ? Demanda Yu en lui coupant la parole.

-Si tu pouvais attendre que je finisse ma phrase… Si Ryuga le sait, c'est parce qu'il a encore piraté Mercy ! Je constate donc que je vais devoir renforcer la sécurité ! Sur ce, je vais vous laisser chers bladeurs, du nettoyage vous attend !

L'écran s'éteignit d'un coup, pendant que les Bladeurs commençaient à avoir des sueurs froides : Comment ça du nettoyage !?

-Putain, ce connard s'est encore servi de moi pour tester la sécurité de son système informatique ! Enragea Ryuga.

Okay, donc le blanc était capable de hacker Mercy à lui tout seul. Tsubasa nota cette information dans un coup de son esprit, ça ferait des trucs à écrire sur son rapport.

L'argenté suivit le groupe à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Une fois entrés tous se mirent à cracher leurs poumons : bordel, il y avait tellement de poussière dans l'air que c'était irrespirable !

L'agent infiltré soupira, peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire sauter sa couverture finalement… Ou alors il aurai dû faire semblant d'être épuisé et de s'arrêter dans les Escaliers de la mort pour échapper à ça…

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre écrit à l'arrache vous plaira. Mon ordi étant décédé dans d'affreuses souffrances, je reviens à mes anciennes habitudes et j'écris sur mon téléphone #merciGoogleDocs**

**(J'ai jamais publié deux Chapitres dans des délais aussi cours wesh) (et oui j'emploie le mot "wesh" kestuvafèr?) Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, je retourne à mes dessins ! **


End file.
